


Lips of an Angel

by lustingpayne



Category: Ed Sheeran - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Cheating, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, Love Story, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustingpayne/pseuds/lustingpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's really good to hear your voice...saying my name...it sounds so sweet"</p><p>One woman in love with two men...who will she choose in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> based of the song "Lips of an Angel" hope you enjoy this! kudos and comments much appreciated!

Work Text:

Chapter 1: London Scene 1 [Studio apartment, New York City, 8:30pm, On the phone with her best friend Anna who currently lives in London, England.]

 

CLAIRE: (pacing around her living room, phone pressed to her ear) “Did it ever occur to you that I don’t want to visit London?”

ANNA: (scoffs) "London is great, you haven’t given it a proper chance. You never know you’d might love it here.”

CLAIRE: (rolls her eyes, refills her empty wine glass) “Honestly Anna, New York seems like the place for me. Even you loved it when you were here.”

ANNA: “New York was a vacation for me not a permanent living area. London is the place to be. You’re due for a visit anyways. I miss you.”

CLAIRE: (smiles into the phone, checks her watch) “I miss you too! Listen I’ll think about it, but no promises. (takes a sip of her wine) “I’ll call you when I can alright?”

ANNA: (sighs heavily) “Fine, just don’t forget this time. I mean like you always do.”

CLAIRE: (rolls her eyes) “I promise.”

 

Scene 2 [Claire’s apartment kitchen, 9:15pm. Having a drink with work colleague Liam Payne.]

 

 

LIAM: (grabs the empty beer bottles and tosses them into the trashcan) “And you don’t want to go to London because why? Remember before you answer, it must be a very good excuse. So good that I won't have the need to question it.”

CLAIRE: (shakes her head) “It’s not that I don’t want to go, I’d rather not go.” (winces) Does that make any sense?”

LIAM: (furrows his eyebrows) “Nope, no sense at all.” (grabs a new beer from the fridge, opens it) “Maybe you should go, God knows I haven’t seen my Mum in a long time.”

CLAIRE: (frustrated, sighs) “I hate the whole traveling experience, and planes oh don’t get me started.” (shudders)

LIAM: (claps hands together) “I’ll tell you what.” (moves in front of Claire) “You go to London and I’ll go with you, all expenses paid.”

CLAIRE: (surprised) “Really?” (shakes her head) “I can’t let you do that, airplane tickets are expensive.”

LIAM: (shrugs) It’s not a big deal. Will you come though? I promise you I'm not a horrible travel buddy.”

CLAIRE: (shakes her head slightly) “I don't know Liam, I'm not emotionally prepared to travel right now. The whole idea of it gives me goosebumps.” (shudders)

LIAM: (walks towards the door) “Great we’ll leave tomorrow, maybe you could introduce me to your friend?” (winks)

CLAIRE: "Wait, I never agreed to anything! (stands up from her spot on the dining table chair) "And no I'm not introducing you to anybody!"

LIAM: "You practically agreed a moment ago! And why not? I'm not worthy of your friends attention?"

CLAIRE: (fold arms across her chest) "No, wait I don't know. I can't remember what her type is! And for your first question, that was me contemplating whether I should go or not."

LIAM: (smug) "I'm everyone's type!"

CLAIRE: (fake gags) “Please Li, she wouldn’t be interested.”

LIAM: (smirking) “She will be when she sees me, call your friend and my future lover. Tell her that her daddy (points at himself) is coming home!”

CLAIRE: (disgusted) “You have a daddy kink? You're disgusting!"

LIAM: "You don't have a daddy kink? Oh babe, you're missing out." (raises eyebrows)

CLAIRE: (laughing) "Get the fuck out of my house!"

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

[JFK Airport; 9:30am, Claire and Liam walking around the airport. Clearly lost]

 

LIAM: (squinting up at the travel times) “D’you remember what gate the lady said?”

CLAIRE: “It’s on the ticket I think.” (reads boarding pass) “Oh see there, Gate 238.”

LIAM: “You were right flying is horrible.” (grabs his suitcase) “Come on Claire.”

CLAIRE: “How long is the flight d’you know?” (checks the time on her watch)

LIAM: “I don’t know about 7 hours”

CLAIRE: (widens eyes, starts rambling) “Oh no retreat, we’re going back, let’s go home. Forget this ever happened. I don’t even like London." (turns around, suitcase in hand)

LIAM: (stops walking) “You can’t be serious. We’re already here.”

CLAIRE: “There’s this thing that some people have and it’s called fear of flying, and not to mention heights and oh wait yeah fucking dying! It just so happens that I am one of those...persons...people...whatever...you get the gist.”

LIAM: (shakes his head) “The tickets have been bought, and we’re almost at the gate. Besides my Mum would slaughter me if I don’t show up. Take some sleeping pills before we board. That should help.”

CLAIRE: (stops walking, faces Liam) “Sleeping pills? Are you fucking insane?” (smacks him on the arm)

LIAM: “Listen, you’re getting on that plane whether you like it or not.” (grabs Claire’s arm, starts pulling)

CLAIRE: (yelling) “What are you doing! Stop!" (looks around, spots a security guard ) "I'm being dragged against my will, save me!" (security guard chuckles, walks away ) "Wow, so much for airport security."

LIAM: "Will you please be quiet?" (lets her go, hands the attendant their tickets) “Now we just have to walk through that tunnel and onto the plane.”

CLAIRE: “I fucking hate you.”

LIAM: “Hate is a strong word, just like love! I didn’t know you had such emotions in you Claire.”

CLAIRE: (rolls eyes) “Well these emotions that I’m currently throwing at you with my invisible baseball by the way (makes throwing motions) are anything but feelings of love.” (flips him off )

LIAM: (hand over his heart, sad voice) “You wound me. (annoyed ) Now shut up and get on the damn plane.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
